James Graham's Hero Story Part 4.
Here is part four of James Graham's Hero Story style. Cast * Woody - Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Buzz Lightyear - Mario (from Super Mario Bros) * Mr. Potato Head - Falco (from Star Fox 64) * Slinky Dog - Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Rex - Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Hamm - Squidward (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Bo Peep - Sally Acorn (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Sarge - Top Cat (from Top Cat) * Sarge's Soldiers - Top Cat's Gang (from Top Cat) * Andy - Roo (from Winnie the Pooh) * Baby Molly - Rosie (from Caillou) * Mrs. Davis - Cinderella (from Cinderella) * Sid - Dr. Bad Boon (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Hannah - Anais (from The Amazing World of Gumball) * Scud - Tiny (from Le Great Dane Robbery) * Etch - Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) * Lenny - Honest John (from An American Tail) * Mr. Shark - R2D2 (from Star Wars) * Mr. Spell - Stanley Pines (from Gravity Falls) * RC - Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * Robot - C3PO (from Star Wars) * Rocky Gibraltar - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) * Snake - Timon (from The Lion King) * Troll Dolls - Olivia (from The Great Mouse Detective) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Penguins (from Pingu) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Toad (from Super Mario Bros) * Combat Carl - Copper (from The Fox and the Hound) * Baby Face - Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) * Ducky - Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse Cartoons) * Frog - Mr. Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) * Hand-in-the-Box - Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Princess Belle/Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) * Jingle Joe - Cogsworth (from Beauty and the Beast) * Legs - Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) * Rockmobile - Jack Rabbit (from Home on the Range) * Roller Bob - Buck the Horse (from Home on the Range) * Walking Car - Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) * Burned Rag Doll - Cow (from Cow and Chicken) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles (from Catscratch) * Sally Doll - Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) Transcript *(night has fallen, and at Roo's room, in his house, Cinderella arrives to pick up Roo) *Roo: To infinity and beyond! *Cinderella: Oh, all this packing makes me hungry. What would you say to dinner at, uh, oh, Kentucky Fried Chicken? *Roo: Kentucky Fried Chicken?! Oh, cool! (throws the two toys on his desk with Mario landing right on top of Sonic) *Cinderella: Go wash your hands and I'll get Rosie ready. (The minute the door is closed, Sonic comes alive and shoves poor Mario off of him) *Roo: Can I bring some toys? *Cinderella: ou can bring ONE toy... *Sonic: One toy? (glances over his shoulder at Buzz, who is walking away toward the opposite end of the desk. Sonic picks up a Magic 8 Ball left beside him on the desk. With his back to Mario, Sonic quietly shakes the 8 ball) Will Roo pick me? (tips the 8 ball over. The triangular oracle floats up to the surface. Its prediction reads: DON'T COUNT ON IT) Don't count on it?!! Doh-h-h-h! (throws down the 8 ball in disgust. It rolls across the desk and falls behind it with a LOUD THUD. Mario suddenly becomes interested in the back of the desk and peers down it. The 8 ball is wedged way down near the bottom. The space is a black chasm, dark and deep, just big enough to fit...a toy. Sonic looks across the desk at Mario, who is HUMMING TO HIMSELF and forages through Roo's pen/pencil tray looking for "tools" to repair his ship with. Right behind Mario sits Benny the Cab, who rests on the desktop, pointing in the direction where the 8 ball fell, with the remote laying by its side. Sonic smiles for a beat and then runs in a panic over to Mario) Mario! Mario! Mario, oh, thank goodness! We've got trouble! *Mario: Trouble?! Where?! Tell me! *Sonic: Down there. Just down there. It's a helpless toy... ...because it's trapped, Mario! *Mario: Then we've got no time to lose! *Sonic: Okay, let's see if this chain reaction. (makes a chain reaction in the wrong place at first) Hmm... This chain can't be working. I think Oliver was not in the right position. I believe Patrick was not looking in the right direction. I guess the fan is not in the right place. It looks like the ball was not in the right place. And it looks like the rocket was pointed too high. (makes a chain reaction in the right place at last. Mario is knocked out of the window at the end of the chain reaction) *Characters: Mario! *Spongebob: I can't see him in the driveway. I believe he landed in Bad Boon's yard. *Patrick: Oh, Mario! (hears Benny talking) Hey, everyone. Benny is trying to tell us something. *Spongebob: What is it, boy? *Falco: I believe he says that this was no accident!! *C3PO and R2D2: What?! *Sally Acorn: What do you mean?! *Falco: I'm saying that Humpty Dumpty got pushed... by Sonic!! *Characters: What!?! WHAT?!? *Sonic: What?! Wait a minute! Now you don't think I meant to knock Mario out of the window, do you, Mr. Bird? *Falco: That's Mr. Falco to you, Mr. Sonic. *Sonic: Now, come on, guys. It was only an accident. So you do believe me, don't you? *Spongebob: We believe you, Sonic. Right, Patrick? *Patrick: Well, um, no, and, yes. How I hate confrontations! *Top Cat: Where is your honor, dirtbag?! You are an absolute disgrace! You don't deserve to do your-- Hey! *Falco: You couldn't handle Mario cuttin' in on your playtime, could you, Sonic? You don't even want to face the fact that Buzz just might be Roo's new favorite toy. Now you got rid of him. Well, what if Roo starts playing with me more, Mario, huh? You're gonna knock me out of the window too? *Patrick: I don't think we should give him the chance. *Top Cat: There he is, men. *Top Cat's Gang: Frag him! *Falco: Let's string him up by his pull string! *Squidward: I've got dibs on his hat! *Sally Acorn: Would you boys stop it? *Squidward:Tackle him! *Sonic: No, no, no! W-W-Wait! *Sally Acorn: Boys, stop it! *Sonic: I can explain everything. *Sally Acorn: I said, stop it, in the name of the law! *No, no, no, no! Wait! Wait I can *Cinderella: Roo, c'mon! *Roo: Okay, Mom, be right down. I've got to get Buzz. *Top Cat: Retreat! (The toys all drop Sonic and rush back to their places. Roo enters the room and heads straight for the desk where Sonic is lying. Roo overlooks Sonic and begins searching around the room. *Roo: Mom, do you know where Mario went? *Cinderella: No, I haven't seen him. *Falco: Psssst! (writes a hangman's noose) You will die where you stand. *Cinderella: Roo, I'm going out the door! *Roo: But, Mom, I can't find him! *Cinderella: Just grab some other toy and let's go. *Roo: Well, okay. (grabs Sonic and runs away into the car) I couldn't find my Mario. I know I left him right there. *Cinderella: Don't worry, Roo, I'm sure he's there, and I know you'll find him. (Upon seeing Roo bringing Sonic in the truck, that leaves, Mario jumps onto the back of the truck and sits down. Meanwhile, at the top of Roo's house, a chain of monkeys falls into view, dangling a considerable distance above the ground. The rest of Roo's toys have regrouped at the window, supervising the lowering of the "monkey chain." *Spongebob: It's too short! We need more monkeys! *Patrick: (with an empty bucket in his hands) There aren't any more! That's the whole barrel. (shows Spongebob the empty bucket, tosses it down, and runs back to the edge. He yells out of the window) Mario, the monkeys aren't working. We're formulating another plan. Stay calm. Oh, where could he be? (at the Gas Station, the truck arrives) *Roo: Can I help pump the gas? *Cinderella: Sure! I'll even let you drive. (she and Roo hop out of the truck, leaving Rosie sleeping inside with Sonic) *Roo: Yeah?! *Cinderella: Yeah -- when you're sixteen. *Roo: (sarcastic) Yuk, yuk, yuk -- funny, Mom. (with Cinderella and Roo out of range, Sonic comes to life inside the back. He stares out the sun roof, still reeling from everything. *Sonic: Oh, great. How am I gonna convince those guys it was an accident? (sees Mario appear over the edge of the sun roof as the plumber jumps down) Mario? Mario? You're alive? This is great! Oh, I'm saved! I'm saved! Roo will find you here, he'll take us back to the room, and then you can tell everyone that this was all just a big mistake. Huh? Right? Buddy? *Mario: I just want you to know that even though you tried to terminate me, revenge is not an idea we promote on my planet. *Sonic: Oh. Oh, that's good. *Mario: But we're not on my planet, are we? *Sonic: No. (as Mario lunges at Sonic, the two character fly off the seat and out the open side door of the van. OK! Come on! You want a piece of me?! (Sonic and Mario light their lightsabers. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash until Mario finally force throws Sonic against a wall) Owwwww!!! *Cinderella: Next stop... *Roo: KFC! Yeah!!! (the car drives off) *Sonic: (gasps) Roo!?! (runs in the direction of the van, only to see it drive out of sight, leaving Sonic and Mario stranded) Doesn't he realize that I'm not there? (gasps) I'm LOST! (whimpers) Oh, I'm a lost toy! (Meanwhile, Mario checks the surroundings. He flips open his wrist communicator) *Mario: Buzz Lightyear Mission Log. The Local Sheriff and I seem to be at a huge refueling station of some sort-- (Sonic whips around, his expression changing from panic to seething anger. He charges at Buzz. *Sonic: You! (charges toward Mario, but stops, when he and Mario look up and see a speeding truck coming toward and stopping. Sonic backs away and bumps into Mario) *Mario: According to my navi-computer, the-- *Sonic: Shut up! Just shut up, you idiot! *Mario: Sheriff, this is no time to panic. *Sonic: This is the perfect time to panic! I'm lost! Andy is gone! They're gonna move from their house in two days, and it's all your fault! *Mario: My-- My fault? If you hadn't pushed me out of the window in the first place-- *Sonic: Oh, yeah? Look! Well, neither of us would have ended up here if you hadn't shown up in your stupid little cardboard spaceship... and taken away everything that was important to me. *Mario: Don't talk to me about importance. Because of you, the security of this entire universe is in jeopardy! *Sonic: WHAT?!! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!? *Mario: Right now, poised at the edge of the galaxy, Emperor Jojo has been secretly building... a weapon with the destructive capacity to annihilate an entire planet! I, alone, have imformation, that reveals his weapons, only weakness. And, you, my friend, are resposible, for delaying rendezvous with Star Command! *Sonic: You are a toy! You aren't the real Super Mario! You're a-- Uh, you're an action figure! You are a child's plaything! *Mario: You are a sad, strange little man, and you have my pity. Farewell. Oh, yeah? Well, good riddance, ya loony. "Rendezvous with Star Command." *PIZZA DELIVERER (O.S.): Hey, Gas Dude! *ATTENDANT (O.S.): You talkin' to me? *PIZZA DELIVERER (O.S.): Yeah, man, can you help me? Do you know where Cutting Blvd. is? *ATTENDANT (O.S.): Just a moment... (Sonic looks in the direction of the bell. His face lights up at the sight of... A PIZZA PLANET DELIVERY TRUCK. *Sonic: KFC... Roo! (takes a step forward and then stops) Oh, no! I can't show my face in that room without Sonic. (runs back under the tanker truck. Mario is at the far end of the truck, walking away from Sonic) Mario! Mario, come back! *Mario: Keep away! (continues to walk away. Sonic looks back at the delivery truck in desperation and then eyes... Atop the truck is a rocket with the KFC logo) *Sonic: No, Mario. You've got to come back. I-- I've found a spaceship! (Mario stops and looks back at Sonic) It's a spaceship, Mario! (The delivery truck's engine has stalled and is off) *PIZZA DELIVERER (O.S.): C'mon, man, hurry up. Um, like the pizza's are getting cold here. (Mario and Sonic eye the parked delivery truck from within the safety of a nearby oilcan display) *Mario: Now you're sure this spacefreighter will return to its port of origin once it jettisons its food supply? *Sonic: Uh-huh. And when we get there, we'll be able to find a way to transport you...home. *Mario: Well, then let's climb aboard. (makes a beeline for the passenger side door of the pizza truck. Sonic chases after him) *Sonic No, no, no, wait, Mario, Mario. Let's get in the back. No one will see us there. *Mario: Negative. There are no restraining harnesses in the cargo area. We'll be much safer in the cockpit. In a flash, Mario has scaled the front tire, grabbed the rear view mirror, and swung himself up and into the cab. *Sonic: Yeah, but, Mario! Mario! *PIZZA DELIVERER (O.S.): Ok, so that's two lefts, and then a right, huh? *ATTENDANT (O.S.): Yeah. *PIZZA DELIVERER (O.S.): Okay, thanks for the directions. *Sonic: Mario! (runs around to the back of the truck, scrambles up the bumper and throws open the back hatch to climb inside. Sonic lets out a YELL, as the back hatch slams back down on his rear, sending him flying into the bed of the truck. Mario peeks through the dividing window into the cab. Mario is hidden from THE PIZZA DRIVER's view by a stack of pizzas in their insulated covers. Mario prudently fastens his safety belt. It'll be safer in the cockpit than the cargo bay. What an idiot! (the truck sets out of the station. Sonic flies back. As the truck races up a hill, Sonic bumps into the back out of it. Some objects fall loose toward Sonic, until one of them slides down at Sonic, who looks and screams when he sees it being a lunchbox as the truck pulls toward the KFC resturant and stops. VARIOUS ANNOUNCEMENTS blare out from speakers: *MALE VOICE OVER SPEAKER: Next shuttle lift-off scheduled for T-minus 30 minutes and counting... *FEMALE VOICE OVER SPEAKER: The white zone is for eating food and drinks only. The white zone is for... Excited, Mario pries open the window between the cab and truck bed. *Mario: Sheriff! (just as Sonic is gone, the toolbox and strewn trash are shown) Sheriff? (The toolbox falls on its side, just to reveal Sonic, who peels off the back of the truck and falls into a pile of trash) There you are. Now the entrance is heavily guarded. We need a way to get inside. (Mario rises from the trash with a "MEGA-GULP" cup on his head) Great idea, Sonic. I like your thinking. *Sonic: (sighs) Big deal. (In the f.g. sits a trashcan with fast food containers littered around it. MORE CUSTOMERS approach the "guarded" entrance) *ROBOT GUARDS: You are clear to enter. Welcome to Pizza Planet. (The front doors automatically swing open as the people pass through. Suddenly two pieces of trash -- a burger container and "MEGA-GULP" cup stand up. *Mario: NOW! (the two disguised characters make a dash through the closing doors. Quickly, Sheriff! The airlock is closing. Mario and Luigi just make it inside but then freeze immediately as a GROUP OF KIDS run past, forcing the toys to pose as discarded trash. Once the coast is clear, Sonic and Marioz resume walking. Mario bumps into Sonic. *Sonic: Ow! Watch where you're going! *Mario: Sorry. (They sneak in between two long rows of video games and throw off their disguises. They then take a good look at... THE ARCADE, the space-themed arena is filled with hordes of children playing video games. A sea of HI-TECH SOUNDS and lights overwhelm the place. Mario is beaming with hope) What a space port. Good work, Mario. (Sonic is busy looking at all the children in the arcade, but none of the kids look familiar to him. Just then he HEARS... *Roo: (O.S.) Mom, can I play Black Hole? Please, please, please?! (Sonic turns around and through the video games he spots... Roo standing with Mom and Rosie in her stroller) *Mario: Andy! *Cinderella: Black Hole's what?! What is Black Hole?!! *Roo: Oh, it's so cool... (The family begins to walk away) *Mario: Now we need to find a ship that's headed for Sector 12 -- (but just as Mario is about to head off in the opposite direction, Sonic grabs him and quickly pulls him down the video corridor) *Sonic: Wait a minute! No Buzz! This way! There's a special ship. I just saw it! *Mario: You mean it has hyperdrive? *Sonic: Hyper-active hyperdrive, and astro...uh, turf. (The toys manage to get ahead of Roo. Sonic peeks around the corner of one of the video games and waits for Mom and Roo to approach and finally tracks Roo and family) C'mon, c'mon, that's it... *Mario: Where is it? I don't see the-- (stops short at the sight of... A CRANE GAME, which is modeled to look like a spaceship ready to launch) Spaceship. *Sonic: Alright Mario, get ready... (as Mario heads for the crane game, Sonic does not notice, with his eyes locked on the approaching stroller. Okay, Mario, when I say "go," we're gonna jump in the basket -- ( turns and realizes Buzz is gone) Huh? (looks across the way just in time to see Mario leap into the crane game through the "PRIZE" slot) Mario! (turns back in the direction of the stroller, which has already gone past) Dooh! No! This cannot be happening to me!! (Mario hops inside to see a bunch of penguins) *Penguins: Is that a stranger from the outside? *Mario: Yes, my name is Mario. And I come in peace. (Sonic hops into the machine) *Penguins: Let's take you to the claw. It is our master that decides who will go and who will stay. *Sonic: This is too far. (hears Dr. Bad Boon and hides with Mario) Uh-oh. Here comes Dr. Bad Boon. Get down, guys. The claw moves. (the claw drops and grabs onto Toad, who flies away, dragged along by other penguins, as well as Mario and Sonic) *Dr. Bad Boon: Gotcha! Including a Mario guy and a hedgehog? Cool. Now let's go home. Category:James Graham Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Parts Category:James Graham's Transcripts